


O-Slay Me! One-shots!

by mainstreamOtter, YoloBrolo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Confessions, Cute, Dom - Freeform, Fluff, Foreplay, Healthy Relationships, Hot, Light BDSM, Love, NSFW, Platonic Love, Romance, Sex, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Slice of Life, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, botTom, fastburn, hoe shit, how echos confessions would have been with the others..., luke is a fucking minor so NO, normal scenarios, possible silus confessions, sfw, silus hoe stories, slowburn, sub, what even are tags for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamOtter/pseuds/mainstreamOtter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoloBrolo/pseuds/YoloBrolo
Summary: These are one-shots following Silus and Echo from our story "O-Slay Me!" and their interactions with characters outside of their partners within the main story. Most will be how Echo and Silus' confessions would have been with the other characters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	O-Slay Me! One-shots!

In a matter of months the brothers came to know that if they couldn’t find Mammon, then they could count on him to be somewhere near Echo. In just weeks the white haired demon had moved a spare toothbrush and phone charger into the sorceress’ room. Echo didn’t mind, and Lucifer certainly welcomed the change since Mammon not only kept himself out of more trouble than usual, but the young woman also worked to keep him in check. 

It was a rare day when Mammon wasn’t attached to Echo’s hip, instead out for a modeling job. Echo walked around her room in circles, Silus watching her from his perch on her bed. “Echo, I’m  _ telling  _ you, he likes you. You’re a moron.”

Echo stopped in her pacing to point a finger at Silus. “He denies it right to my face!”

Silus wiped a hand over his face, halfway ready to smack his human. “Okay, so he’s a moron too. I don’t know what to tell ya. Just kiss the fucker and get on with it.”

“I want him to admit it first, Silus. At this rate I may just say fuck it and kiss him. Why is he like this?” 

“Because he’s a moron, sis, we’ve been over this.” Silus hopped off the bed, walking over to grab Echo by her shoulders. “I have an idea. If Mammon freaks out at dinner, you gotta kiss him. Deal?”

Echo shrugged her shoulders. “Deal, but what are you gonna do? Kissing him isn’t the issue, him freaking out and brushing me off is the problem. Like just admit it and don’t run away  _ you coward _ .” Echo whined to herself. 

Silus flicked her forehead. “Then don’t let him run away, problem solved. I’m not telling you shit so you don’t blow my plan. Now go take a shower and shave, because you’re get--”

“Don’t finish that sentence, I’m begging you.”

“Because you’re getting a nice evening! Get your mind outta the gutter, heathen. I’m a holy man, who knows not of glizzies.”

Echo stared blankly at her angel--if he could be called that. “I take it back. I would have rather heard the first sentence than that one.” Echo walked away, leaving Silus to begin scrolling furiously through his D.D.D.

“Where ya goin’, buddy? That looks like the bathroom to me.”

Echo raised her hand to flick Silus off over her shoulder. 

“You’re missin’ the parts, sis.”

Against her better judgement, Echo couldn’t help but give Silus the side-eye at dinner. She could see the light from his D.D.D. reflecting over his features, the angel clearly conniving in one way or another. Silus snickered to himself before turning off his D.D.D. and returning to the meal before him. 

Echo ate slowly, her attention flickering from Silus to Mammon. About halfway through the meal, what could only be described as a screech left Leviathan’s mouth. His cheeks flushed, his hands coming up to cover his face. 

“Owoughhh! Silus, why would you--ah, Echo don’t look at me too!” 

Echo looked from Leviathan to Silus and then to Mammon. Mammon sat stock-still in his seat, his face reminiscent of the hell sauce on his plate, looking down at his D.D.D. Echo heard the faint ‘ding’ of his D.D.D. receiving a message, noticing his face only grew a darker shade of red. When he looked up to see Echo already staring at him, he averted his eyes to look anywhere but at hers. 

Despite his blushing, Mammon turned to look at Silus while glaring. “N-Now what’s the big idea postin’ somethin’ like t-that? Take that down! N-No other demons need to be seein’ that picture, angel boy!” 

Echo’s eyes widened immediately, her head swiveling to look at Silus. “What picture, Silus?”

Instead of answering her question, Silus leaned forward to taunt Mammon. “It’s just a nice little memory of when we went to the beach. Nothin’ wrong with that, huh? Why’s it matter to ya?”

“B-Because,” Mammon’s hands floundered for a second before he settled on pointing at the angel, “It just--ah, it just ain’t safe! Yeah, that’s it! Besides, I’m E-Echo’s first demon so no one but me should see things like that!”

Silus drummed his fingers on the table. “See her like  _ that, _ huh?  _ Undressed _ ? So you’re jealous is what you’re saying, huh? Just admit you like her, dude.” 

Mammon stood up from the table, turning to march out of the room. “I don’t have to explain nothin’ to you! It ain’t like that!”

With Mammon out of the room, Echo turned back to Silus again. “Silus, what picture?” 

Asmodeus threw an arm around Echo, raising his D.D.D. to show her the post Silus made on Devilgram. “This one! Hmm, I know it’s a beach but how scandalous! I wish I was there to see you dressed like that in person--the thought gives me chills!” 

Echo looked at the picture. Quite frankly, it was a normal picture from the beach. Perhaps lying down in the picture and being in a minimalist bathing suit with more than a few decorative straps  _ did _ look provocative, but so did everything she wore to the beach. The picture isn’t what caught her off guard though, it was that Silus tagged Mammon in the picture with the caption ‘What could be beneath all that, I wonder.’

Echo held her head in one hand, and removed Asmodeus’ arm from her shoulder with the other one. “Jesus Christ, Silus. Why  _ that _ caption?”

“Don’t bring my boy JC into this, he was a good man. As for the caption, I just figured it matched perfectly. I honestly don’t see the problem here.”

“What else did you do?”

Silus stabbed at a piece of food on his plate. “I just sent a little text to him about how he should confess.”

Asmodeus leaned on Echo’s shoulder again. “Oh, he is quite defensive about it isn’t he? Echo, darling, what do you see in my idiot brother?”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “As much as you would love to hear her answer, I would prefer not to have my appetite ruined.”

Asmodeus pouted, crossing his arms in a huff. “Killjoy! I’ll just have to get all the juicy details later!” he said, turning back to shoot a wink at Echo. 

Oddly enough Mammon didn’t visit Echo after dinner. The next morning he was quiet at breakfast. He stared into space, seemingly zoning out. When Echo called out to him, his face turned bright red as if on reflex. Still, despite this, the demon followed her back to her room as he usually did on the weekends. 

“Want to pick up on that show we were watching?” Echo asked, hopping up to sit on her bed. 

Mammon’s face was slightly flushed, yet he still grabbed the remote before moving to sit next to her on the bed. “Sure.” he said, halfway mumbling. 

Echo noticed how he averted his eyes, and how his cheeks flushed. More than that, his reaction was fresh in her mind along with her promise with Silus. “You okay?” she prodded. 

The demon looked over, opening his mouth to speak before stopping and looking down at Echo’s arm. “Hey, hold on a second. You got a tag still hangin’ on this shirt. I got it.”

Before Echo could protest, Mammon reached for the tag hanging out of her shirt sleeve, his hand grazing her armpit in the process. Echo let out a loud squealing laugh, falling back on the mattress and moving to cover her armpit. 

Mammon leaned forward, his previous blush gone and his lips now harboring a dangerous smirk. “What’s this now? Is my human  _ ticklish _ ?” 

Echo was already shuffling back on the bed. “No. No, she isn’t!” 

Mammon crawled forward on the bed. “Is that so? Guess it won’t bother ya none then when I do this--!” 

Echo half laughed, half yelled as Mammon assaulted her sides. She tried to roll away, but the demon had pinned her legs between his own. Echo swatted at his hands, trying to lessen the attack. “Mammon! Stop! Don’t make me--” 

Mammon stopped for a second, leaning forward to get a good look at Echo. “Don’t make you what, huh? You’re no match for the Great Mammon!” He goaded, smiling triumphantly down at the human.

Echo laid there, breathing heavily from her laughter. She looked up at the demon, more than letting her eyes linger on his lips. She watched as Mammon mirrored her action, his cheeks once again turning red and his cocky smile now nonexistent. Without breaking eye contact, Echo sat up, leaning toward Mammon. Though his face burned brighter, he didn’t move. Echo looked at his lips before making eye contact again. “Want to find out?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Mammon only nodded, at a loss for words for once. 

“It’s too bad you don’t have feelings for me then.” Echo said, her eyes now trained solely on Mammon’s. 

Mammon looked down. “It’s n-not like I--,” his voice broke off when his eyes met Echo’s. He took in a deep breath and sighed. “You really wanna know, huh? Well, fine, I admit it! The Great Mammon can’t stand to go a day without ya. You always have me laughing and smiling, even when we’re getting scolded by Lucifer. I enjoy being around ya, and don’t want no one lookin’ at ya--including people seeing that picture Silus posted! I was your first demon, after all!”

Echo cupped Mammon’s cheek. She brushed her lips over Mammon’s just quick enough to not give him time to respond. “It sounds like the Great Mammon is in love with me.”

“So what if I am?”

Echo ran her hand through Mammon’s hair, reaching to cup the back of his head. “I want to hear you say it.”

Mammon leaned forward to rest his head against Echo’s. “I, the Great Mammon, am in love with you, Echo.”

“I love you too, Mammon.” Echo pulled Mammon into another kiss, the demon freezing for a second before responding just as passionately. One of his arms wound their way around Echo’s waist, her own finding purchase around Mammon’s back and neck. Echo pulled away, tugging on Mammon’s lower lip with her teeth as she did. 

Mammon let out a low groan. “Don’t forget I’m a demon now. Keep temptin’ me and I won’t be able to resist ya.” 

Echo slid her hands down Mammon’s chest to graze her fingers along the hem of his shirt, teasing the skin below. “I’m banking on it.”

She leaned in to capture Mammon’s lips again, her hands now sliding up and over Mammon’s abs. Echo felt the demon shudder but he didn’t pull away, instead pulling her closer to himself. Mammon pulled a hair's breadth away from her lips, “You do remember I’m the Avatar of Greed, right?” His hand slid under Echo’s shirt, tracing circles into her skin.

“Then be greedy,” she moved to kiss the spot just below his ear, “I’m all yours, if you’re all mine.” she said, her breath tickling Mammon’s ear. Her hands moved to map Mammon’s body, his jacket being nearly removed in the process. 

Mammon sat up to remove his jacket and shirt, throwing them both to the floor before leaning back down to trace Echo’s neck with his mouth. Her hands explored his body as her back arched to reach him. Mammon shifted to move his legs between Echo’s, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist in turn. Mammon grazed his teeth over Echo’s collarbone before biting the crook of her neck. 

Mammon’s eyes widened, suddenly finding himself below the woman as she straddled his hips. “Hey, now what’s the big id--?” his words cut off as Echo took her shirt off. She threw the article of clothing to join the rest on her floor. 

She leaned down, kissing Mammon’s neck before grazing her teeth all the way up to his ear. “Is there a problem?” she asked, her breath sending shivers over Mammon’s body. 

Mammon opened his mouth to respond, only to let out a loud moan as Echo rolled her hips against his own. Even through their jeans, she could feel him pressing against her hips. Echo leaned down, sucking on the sensitive skin right above Mammon’s collarbone. His hands found her waist, his fingers digging into her skin when she pulled another moan from his throat. Echo let her teeth graze over Mammon’s ear, “Tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Within seconds Echo’s back was on the mattress with Mammon looming over her. “Like hell I am! B-But if you are or anything, don’t hesitate to say somethin’, okay?” 

Echo wrapped her arms around Mammon’s neck, running her hand through his hair. “I’m more than comfortable. I’m with you, aren’t I?” It was then that Mammon noticed the faint glow surrounding Echo’s body, her aura. 

Mammon’s face burned red, but that didn’t stop him from leaning down to kiss Echo. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, to which she eagerly opened her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth before winding around Echo’s in a fight for dominance. Echo’s hands trailed down Mammon’s body, her nails lightly grazing his skin, to reach for his belt buckle. 

She managed to undo the clasp before moving to unbutton his pants. Mammon pulled back, sitting up to unbutton his pants himself and cast them aside. He ran his hands down Echo’s torso, moving to unbutton her pants as well. His fingers fumbled with the button, his hands too shaky with adrenaline to hold steady. Echo laid her hands over Mammon’s, prompting him to look up at her. “Mammon,” she whispered, “go lock the door.” 

Mammon’s face flushed brightly once more, but that didn’t stop him from hopping off the bed and bounding toward the door. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” He said, right before tripping over his own jeans he had tossed on the floor and tumbling to the carpet. “Ouch! What the hell!” 

Echo couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from her. She tried to stifle her laughter as she tossed her jeans over her desk chair and walked over to lock the door. “ _ Mammone _ , I know you said you fell for me, but this just seems excessive!” She strangled out between gasps of laughter. 

Quicker than Echo could register the movement, Mammon had picked her up and jumped back onto the bed, placing himself above her. "I'll make you eat those words!"

"Make me eat something else first, pretty boy.” She said, bending her knee to graze her thigh against Mammon’s throbbing  erection. 

She could feel Mammon’s body tense, and hear the slight growl that left his throat. “You always got somethin’ to say back, huh?” Mammon said pressing his body against Echo’s. He spread her legs once again, placing himself between them where he could feel closer to her.

Echo reached up to caress Mammon’s cheek before running her fingers through Mammon’s hair ever so gently. Mammon leaned into her touch. “If I didn’t would you love me?” She asked, her voice a calm whisper. 

Mammon reached down to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Echo’s ear, then ran his hand along her jaw to cup her chin. “I guess not. Every time you start gettin’ chatty back, I can’t help but think about kissing those lips of yours.” He said, now running his thumb over her lower lip. 

“If you wanted to put these lips to use, all you had to do was ask.” Echo grabbed Mammon’s hand, halting his movement. She moved his hand to kiss his thumb, then his palm, making Mammon’s face heat up once again as she retained eye contact. Echo slowly ran her tongue along the underside of Mammon’s index finger, watching his reaction the entire time. When she reached the tip, she closed her lips around him and moved her head to envelope his entire finger. She swirled her tongue around his finger before pulling away, releasing his finger from her mouth. 

“I-I wish I was that finger. Wait, no, I can say somethin’ hotter--you’re throwin’ me off! Gimme a second, alright?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Echo said, sitting up to capture Mammon’s lips once again. She pulled back, causing Mammon to let out a small whine, and brought her lips to his ear. “Second’s up.” 

“You just--hng!” Mammon cut off as Echo ground her hips against him, a moan tearing from his lips instead. 

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you?” She teased. 

Mammon quickly looped one arm around Echo’s lower back, pulling her flush against himself, while bringing his lips to her neck. Echo wrapped her legs around Mammon’s waist, her back arching against him. One hand found its way into Mammon’s hair, her nails softly scraping against this scalp, while her other hand pressed into Mammon’s back. Mammon sucked on a soft patch of skin on Echo’s neck, grinding into her as he did so. 

Her nails pressed into his shoulder blade, while his name left her lips in a moan. The grip in Mammon’s hair tightened, Echo pulling him in closer as her breaths became ragged. Mammon moved to bite her ear before whispering, “Who’s speechless now?” 

“Mammon, I--” Mammon ran a finger along Echo’s thong, pulling away just when her words cut off. Echo sucked in a sharp breath only to let out a whine, her body arching against Mammon’s even harder. 

Mammon hooked a finger underneath her underwear, giving a light tug. “What’s that? I can’t hear you, darlin’?” 

Echo let out a groan. Instead of replying she turned her head to kiss Mammon, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip while doing so. Echo pushed Mammon to sit up just enough to wind the hand that was on his back to her own, unclasping her bra. Her tongue intertwined with Mammon’s, her hand carefully moving her bra down before Mammon could notice. Echo laid flat against the mattress once more, now pushing Mammon back from her just enough for him to get a nice view. 

His eyes lingered down her body, taking in her exposed breasts before she cupped his chin to bring his gaze back to hers. Then, without saying a word, she tapped her index and middle finger against Mammon’s cheek twice, a smirk painting her lips. A poker call. 

Echo ran her hands through Mammon’s hair just to cup his cheek. “Your turn,  _ darlin’ _ .” 

Mammon couldn’t help but return her smirk. “Ya know you’re gamblin’ with the wrong, demon.” He said, running a hand up Echo’s body to help her discard the piece of clothing in their way. 

“The way I see it,” she kissed him, “I win either way.” She moved to kiss the demon’s neck, rolling her hips against Mammon while marking his neck. 

Supporting his weight with one arm, Mammon massaged Echo’s breast with his free hand. When his thumb rolled over her nipple, he felt Echo pause against his neck. A moan reverberating against his skin. He wanted to hear  _ more _ . 

He pulled away from Echo, moving his lips down to her other breast. Her hands tangled in his hair as he peppered her with kisses. Then he covered her peak with his mouth, twirling his tongue around her just as she had teased his finger earlier. Echo’s legs tightened around his hips, pulling Mammon closer, a moan tearing from her lips. He could feel Echo’s fingers tensing in his hair, yet she was never harsh when pulling him into her. She was gentle like she always was with him. 

Mammon removed his mouth from her breast, moving to kiss her lips. “Echo.”

“Yes?” She sounded concerned. 

“I want you. All to myself and no one else. Every inch of your body, and every single noise you make--I want them all to be for me and no one else. Can I…?” he trailed off, his hand drifting down to stroke the hem of her underwear.

“I told you I’m yours and I meant it, but you’re also mine.” She pecked his cheek, her lips barely brushing the skin. “You can touch me. I want you to.”

It was clear from how absurdly red her aura was that Echo was telling the truth. Shifting, Mammon placed a kiss on Echo’s forehead before moving down her body--untangling her legs while doing so--to take off the last article of her clothing. Mammon gently slid the thong down her legs before throwing it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Mammon parted Echo’s legs to kiss her inner thigh, letting his lips linger long enough to leave a mark, before returning to his previous position to kiss her. He let his hand wander down to trace over her clit in soft circles, immediately relishing in how Echo squirmed against him. He added more pressure, only to feel Echo’s nails dig into his shoulders while his name tore from her lips. 

A hand found its way into Mammon’s hair when he moved to mark Echo’s neck. He sucked on the soft skin lining her collarbone, his tongue teasing her mercilessly, before biting the smooth curve of her neck. Her hips rolled against Mammon’s hand, her head dipping back to press against the mattress as Mammon picked up the pace in response. When his name rolled off her lips again, Mammon couldn’t help but tease her breast with his free hand to hear her call for him more. 

Echo pulled on Mammon’s hair, moving him away from her neck only to bare his own to herself. She nibbled along his neck, pulling out low groans from his throat. Halting from rubbing sinful circles, Mammon moved his fingers to trace Echo’s entrance. His fingers were slick, which made sliding the first one in easy. Then, after a moment, a second. Mammon kissed Echo’s neck before whispering in her ear, “Are you really this excited over  _ me _ ?” 

It sounded like he was teasing Echo, again, but Echo knew how Mammon was by now. “Yes. How could I not be?” She kissed him slowly this time, his steady pumping making it hard to think. “Mammon, can you lie down for me?” 

“Are you uncomfortable or somethin’? All you gotta do is say the word and--” he cut off as Echo captured his lips once more. 

“I’m more than comfortable. Trust me?”

The way she said it was soft, not a hint of teasing in her voice now. Mammon removed his hand and placed a kiss on Echo’s cheek. “I trust ya.” He said, moving to lie down next to her on the bed. It was more than obvious how much Mammon was straining against his boxers. 

Echo moved to straddle Mammon, and leaned down to kiss him. It was short and slow, but Mammon’s hands already took up residence on Echo’s hips. “Want to know why I’m this excited over  _ you _ ?” She pecked his cheek. “Because I love you.” His jaw. “Because you’re kind.” His neck. “You have a good heart, and a beautiful soul.” 

A hand left Echo’s hip, Mammon now covering his face with it while looking away, his cheeks a dark scarlet. “H-Hey, what’s with this now? D-Don’t go sayin’ things l-like that!”

Softly, Echo moved Mammon’s hand away from his face. She held his hand to her cheek, kissing his palm as she caressed him. “Don’t deny it like you denied your feelings for me. You’re wonderful, Mammon, and I’m going to tell you every day, and make sure you know just how lovely you are right now. Don’t reject the reasons why I love you.” Echo leaned down, brushing her lips over Mammon’s so tenderly he was sure he imagined it. 

Echo let go of Mammon’s hand to carefully card her own through his hair, smiling when Mammon closed his eyes at her touch with a sigh. She cradled his cheek, brushing her thumb along his cheekbone. Nuzzling his face into her touch, Mammon brought a hand up to caress hers against his cheek, lacing their fingers together. 

Leaning forward, Echo trailed her lips along Mammon’s collarbone. “You’re considerate--you always think about what I would like and spend time with me. Even at the craziest hours, you’re always thinking of me.” 

Echo languidly ran her hands over Mammon’s neck, collarbones, and then down both arms, kissing his chest as she did. “You’re empathetic. You always know when something is wrong, and how to lighten a room.”

She laced her fingers with Mammon’s, now mapping his abs with her mouth. “You’re personable. You light up rooms when you walk in, and always make others laugh.”

She kissed his inner thighs. “You’re smart. You always catch on when something isn’t right, and--” 

“Echo.” his voice was soft. He tugged on her entwined hands, pulling her up to face him once again. 

A tear track ran down the side of Mammon’s face, only visible for a moment before he pulled Echo down into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into her neck. “You don’t know how long it's been since someone said anything that nice to me. I-I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Echo wiped the tears from Mammon’s face, letting him collect himself. “Just know that I’m telling the truth. I’ll show you all day how much I adore you, if you’ll let me.” She said, brushing her lips over Mammon’s neck. 

Mammon shivered and tilted his head to bare his neck to her. Echo trailed a finger down the side of his throat and over his collarbone, letting her nail just barely scrape his skin. Another tremor rippled over Mammon’s body, his hip moving to press against Echo harder. “Is that a ‘yes’?” She let her hand trace his skin under the waistband of his boxers, waiting for Mammon to voice whether he was okay to continue or not. 

“Yes. Of course it’s a ‘yes’. It sure as hell isn’t a no!” He said, tightening his arms around Echo. 

Echo kept her lips just close enough to Mammon’s neck to make his hair stand on edge as she whispered, “Good,” before kissing his neck agonizingly slowly. She dipped her hand lower, firmly grabbing Mammon’s cock. Mammon hissed through his teeth as Echo ran her thumb in circles around the tip, teasing his pre-cum over his length. 

She worked her hand up and down his cock slowly, matching the pace at which she was marking Mammon’s neck. Mammon’s hips rocked into her hand, the low throaty growls now coming out as moans. Echo moved her free hand down to Mammon’s chest, letting a finger trace circles around his nipple. 

Mammon arched his back, his nails now biting into Echo’s back. Echo picked up her pace while finally letting her fingers play with Mammon’s nipple, her teeth now running over the crook of Mammon’s neck. His hips bucked into her hand, a whine tearing from his lips. “Echo.” 

“Yes?”

“I want you.” He moved to steal her lips. “Can you lie back? Please?” 

Echo nodded, Mammon taking that as the go ahead to carefully move her onto her back. Mammon pulled his boxers down, and slowly pushed his cock into Echo. Her legs tightened around his back, a soft moan floating from her lips. Mammon pressed himself fully inside her, pausing to litter her neck in kisses. “You okay?” 

She moved to kiss Mammon deeply. “Yes.” It was all she said before deepening the kiss further while pulling Mammon flush with her body.

Grabbing Echo’s hands, Mammon moved to pin them by her head with his fingers interlocked with hers. He began thrusting into her slowly, his lips and hands never leaving hers. He moved in rhythm with Echo, her hips meeting his every thrust. They drowned in each other's moans, neither pulling their lips away from the other. 

When Echo’s breathing hitched and Mammon felt her tighten around his cock, he started thrusting harder and faster, finally moving away from his slow lovemaking to push Echo over the edge. Mammon moved to kiss her neck to spur on her orgasm, his cock throbbing when Echo clenched around him. “Mammon.” She whined, a moan ripping from her throat. 

Most of Mammon’s weight bore down on Echo, his hips beginning to fuck into her of their own accord. He kissed the shell of Echo’s ear, his breathing matching her ragged pants. “Fuck, you feel so good, Echo.”

With another thrust Echo’s head tipped back, her fingers curling against Mammon’s. Mammon’s name tore from her lips, her moaning muffled from biting his shoulder. If her tightening around his cock so wonderfully hadn’t sent him over the edge, biting him with his name rolling off of her tongue certainly did. Mammon’s cock jerked into Echo repeatedly, fucking her through her orgasm while his own ransacked his body. 

Echo felt Mammon’s weight shift onto her fully, the last of his orgasm filling her. His breathing was labored and sweat glistened off of his tanned muscles gorgeously. Echo worked to steady her own breathing, her body on pins and needles but already yearning for more. She lifted a hand, bringing Mammon’s to her lips. She kissed his fingers, then set his hand down to tenderly brush his hair out of his face. 

“Do you believe me yet?” Echo asked. 

Mammon turned to brush his lips against Echo’s, his touch still passionate and gentle. “Yes, but don’t think I’m lettin’ you go so quickly. I haven’t had nearly enough of you yet.” 

Echo smiled, cupping Mammon’s cheek. “Good, because I still have the rest of the day to show you how much I love you.” 

Mammon ran his thumb across the back of Echo’s hand that he was still holding. “Well then, what are we waitin’ for?” he asked, capturing Echo’s lips in another sweet kiss.


End file.
